Prom Night
by Shine Like Rae
Summary: Renji and Rukia's son takes Ichigo and Orihime's daughter to prom. :Warning overprotective dad alert:


So here I am with another fanfic when I know I should be posting for Promise but I couldn't do anything with that story until I finished this XD This oneshot has been clawing at the back of my brain so here it is. I'm not good with making up OC but Ichigo's daughter and Renji's son pretty much wrote themselves. I hope you enjoy.

P.S: The cover picture I used is what Masaki's dress looks like, only I made it way longer. I doubt Ichigo would let his only daughter out the house with something that short XD

* * *

Prom

Ichigo sat in his living room in wait of the Abarai family. Despite the occasion, he was in a terrible mood, a mood that could send anyone a chill up their spine just from a single glance of his signature scowl. He didn't want to be in such an evil state, for he was actually happy for his daughter. Today she would be attending prom, though it wasn't her prom since she was an underclassmen but nonetheless she was truly excited to go. The only reason he was upset was because of the person she was going with, Ryouji Abarai, the son of his all time rival, Renji.

Though Ichigo and Renji were friends throughout the many years they've known each other, the two would always find themselves fighting. Whether it was over who's the strongest, whose wife was the hottest, or the debate on whether Ryouji was allowed to date Masaki; which brought up the most controversy.

"_Why __won__'__t __you __let __Masaki __date __Ryouji__?" __Renji __shouted__. _

"_Like __hell __I__'__m __going __to __let __my __princess __date __your __hormone __dosed __son__!" __Ichigo __replied__. _

Just the thought of Ryouji's hands on Masaki's waist as they danced way to close to each other was enough to cause Ichigo to go completely insane. The only reason he agreed to let her go was because Orihime somehow managed to convince him. Anytime she wanted something she would make the cutest little face, grasp onto his arm and rub up against him like a loving puppy. On top of that Masaki practically begged him and was almost in tears when he said she couldn't go, but how could he say no to the two most important girls he had in his life?

"I can't believe this is happening." Ichigo mumbled lowly as he massaged his throbbing temples.

"I found the cameras!" Orihime shouted in glee as she hurried into the living room. "You take this one." She handed her husband the digital device.

Ichigo looked up at his wife. "Why do we need two?" He asked her curiously.

"So we can take twice as many pictures." She giggled.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the thought of having to take pictures of his beautiful daughter standing next to the spawn of Renji. "Great." He spoke sarcastically.

Orihime plopped down beside her husband."Don't be such a party pooper, Ichigo." She pouted cutely.

"I can't help but be angry." He nearly shouted.

Orihime smirked a seductive smile and her huge gray eyes grew hazy. "If you keep your cool," She leaned in close, her lips barely touching his ear and her large chest pushed up against his arm. "I'll do that thing you've always wanted to try."

Her voice was so smooth and seductive that Ichigo could feel his body start to heat up. Even still in their thirties Orihime was able to get him aroused faster than a teenage boy watching x rated material. "Alright, it's a deal."

The two were interrupted by their front door being slammed open. "Oi, we're here!" A man with crimson red hair, tattoos, and a white bandana wrapped around his head entered into the home. You would think after getting married and starting a family he would change his Image into a more mature one.

Ichigo stood from his couch and shook his head. "Nope, sorry Orihime, the deal is off." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Baka, Stop being so loud!" A short woman with raven black hair and dark blue eyes punched her husband in the arm. She then turned to apologize to the family. "Sorry guys, Renji's just really excited."

Orihime smiled at her long time friend. "It's fine. Ichigo's just a little tense about letting Masaki go out tonight." She stood beside her husband.

"Tch, I'm not tense." He tried to hide behind a fake smile.

A boy almost as tall as Renji stepped into the house. He had long red hair in a ponytail and his bangs hung freely over his face. He wore a skinny black suit that showed off his lean body with a glossy teal colored tie and a pocket napkin that matched. "Hey dad, can I borrow a few condoms?" He asked his father nonchalantly.

"C-condoms?" Ichigo felt something in his spirit break and all hell broke lose in his mind. "I'm going to kill you!" Ichigo lunged forward with fire in his eyes. Luckily Orihime was able to hold him back.

"Gomin Kurosaki-san, It was just a joke." Ryouji laughed. "I would never do anything to harm your daughter." He smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah you better not, ya little punk!" Ichigo jabbed his finger towards him.

"Ichigo, I don't know why you're upset, Ryouji is a good kid." Rukia defended her son.

"He know's that Rukia, he's just overprotective of Masaki." Orihime added.

Renji laughed. "Can't promise anything won't happen though," He placed his hand on his Ryouji's shoulder proudly. "he is my son after all."

"Tch" Renji managed to tick Ichigo off even more. "Thats it, Masaki isn't going!"

"B-but we already paid for the tickets and limo." Orihime replied.

"I don't give a fuck, she's not going!" Ichigo made his way to the stairwell and yelled up. "Masaki, sweetie, I'm sorry but you can't go!" He said without any kind of care in the world. Though before he knew it his eyes had widened on their own and his mouth practically fell open. There she was, beautiful as ever.

"D-dad please, I'm already ready!" She pleaded.

At that moment all of Ichigo's anger flew from his body as he watched his daughter stand at the top of the stairwell. "You look beautiful." Was all he managed to say.

Masaki smiled. "Thanks." She blushed. She then took a deep breath and slowly made her way down the stairs, her hand on the rail careful not to trip. She never did like wearing heels, but today she wanted to look especially beautiful.

Once Masaki came into view the room grew silent as they watched her walk down with grace. "Awe, my baby." Orihime was almost in tears. "Ichigo, take pictures!" She then pulled out her camera and snapped the first one. "Your dress looks great, hun."

"Yeah your mom's right, that dress is perfect for you, Masaki." Rukia smiled. "You're absolutely gorgeous." She added.

"Really, thanks Abarai-san." For some reason Masaki felt the need to twirl around in her ball gown. It was a strapless gown with a heart shaped chest decorated with silver jewels and long teal fabric that fell to the floor. She wore her long auburn hair curled with one side pushed behind her ear, showing off her diamond earrings her father bought her years back.

As Ryouji watched he couldn't help but take in her beauty. He knew she would look stunning tonight, but this was far more than he was expecting. He swallowed hard has he continued to looked at her.

Renji laughed at his son's speechlessness. "Just get over there." He practically pushed him towards the girl.

Ryouji stumbled forward embarrassingly, he was now standing in front of Masaki. He looked down at her and couldn't believe, she looked even more beautiful up close. She wore a light shade of white eyeshadow and a thin line of eyeliner, her lashes were curled out with mascara; which complimented her chocolate brown eyes perfectly. "Y-you look really pretty." Was all he could muster out.

Masaki blushed as she looked up at her date. "Thanks." She spoke in a low shy tone. "You look very handsome." She added.

"Well of course he looks handsome, he's my son!" Renji laughed loudly.

Rukia pulled at her husband's ear. "Would you shut the hell up and let the kids have their moment!" She yelled.

Orihime wiped a tear from her eye. "They're so good together."

"Hell no they're not! Ryouji is two years older than Masaki!" Ichigo shouted.

Upset the parents ruined their moment, Masaki and Ryouji shot both their father's a glare, which was enough to get them to be quiet. The couple laughed.

"I guess it's time to put your corsage on." Ryouji opened a clear container and pulled out a white flower corsage. Masaki held out her wrist as he gently placed it around her arm. "I hope it's not lose on you?"

Masaki looked at her white flowered corsage in awe. "It's perfect, thanks." Orihime handed her daughter the clear container that held Ryouj's boutonniere. "Now it's your turn." Once she moved in close it was then she notice how much taller Ryouji was and how well his lean chest was built. They had been friend practically since the day she was born and before she knew it, she had fallen in love with him and Ryouji her. Though that was a little secret she had to keep from her father. "It looks nice on you." She said once she was finished pinning the white boutineer to his suit.

Ryouji smiled. "Thanks."

"Awe, I took so many cute pictures." Orihime looked up at her husband. "How many did you take Ichigo?" She tilted her head in curiosity.

"Oh I took a few." He said sarcastically.

Orihime pouted. "Oh really, well let me see!" She snatched the camera from Ichigo and scanned through the pictures. "Ichigo, these are all of Masaki. You were supposed to take pictures of them both!"

Ichigo nodded. "I know, but I didn't want to." He simply said.

"Gawr, you're such a party pooper!" She turned away from him.

"Oi, you're suppose to keep the wife happy Ichigo!" Renji laughed.

Rukia punched him in the arm again. "Like you're one to talk, Renji!"

Masaki made her way to the window and looked outside. "The Limo is here."

"Awesome, lets go." Ryouji grabbed Masaki's hand and they headed outside. He opened the door for her and let her in the limo first.

The parents ran out after them. "I wanted to take more pictures." Orihime lips curled down in a frown.

Ichigo wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, pulling her towards him. "You took enough pictures, honey." He assured.

The children waved their goodbyes and the limo was off.

The parent's went back into the house. "Well, they only was I can get through this night, is if I'm drunk." Ichigo went into the kitchen and pulled about a bottle of alcohol. "Who's up for some drinking?" He held the glass bottle in the air.

Renji felt a grin grow across his face. "Hell yeah, count me in!" He stood between Rukia and Orihime and draped his arms over their shoulders. "You in ladies?"

Orihime placed her index finger on her chin. "A-actually, me and Rukia can't drink tonight." She stuttered, unsure if she should tell the boys or not.

Both Ichigo and Renji were clueless to what Orihime had said. "Rukia, what's Orihime talking about?" He looked down at his wife with a curious expression.

Rukia took in a deep breath. "I guess we could tell them now." She watch Orihime node.

"We're pregnant." They both said at the same time.

"What, thats great, Rukia!" Renji picked his wife up by her waist and spun her around.

Ichigo put the glass down and ran over to his wife. "This is awesome, Orihime!" He shouted as he pulled her into a hug. "Hey Renji, maybe this time I'll get a boy and you'll get the girl." He teased.

Renji shout him a cold glare. "If you think my baby girl is going any where near your boy, you got another thing coming, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo let out a loud laughter. "Oh we'll see."

* * *

Not very long but straight to the point.

Hoped you enjoyed this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Now I can get back to writing for Promise. XD

See ya later!


End file.
